hanazuki_full_of_treasuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Bad Sickness
March 23, 2017 (Discovery Family)Jared Albert (February 7, 2019) Discovery Family March 2019 Programming Highlights. Retrieved February 8, 2019.|writer = Dave Polsky|director = Allison Craig|previousEpisode = The Transplant|nextEpisode = Surprise, Surprise|episode_links = }}Big Bad Sickness is the twenty-seventh episode and finale of the first season of Hanazuki: Full of Treasures, and the 27th over all. Official Synopsis After finding Red Hemka on the Dark Side desperately weakened by Big Bad exposure, Hanazuki has no idea how to save him nor how bad the condition might get. Doughy Bunington’s the only one with any clue what to try, although he’s distressed it will necessitate a long journey and frets it won’t work anyway. Meanwhile, the rest of Hanazuki’s friends remain oblivious to Red’s situation since Kiazuki has them all waylaid on the Light Side to celebrate her first victory against the Big Bad. Summary The episode starts with Hanazuki and Doughy at the Dark Side of the Moon. Hanazuki is carrying a fading Red Hemka in her arms. Doughy suggests they should pass through the Big Bad that infected Red before, to what Hanazuki asks if there is a choice. Doughy is left clueless. Meanwhile, at the other side, Kiazuki, Maroshi, Sleepy, Dazzlessence and the Flochis are seen lifting a Red Treasure Tree. It is about to fall on Maroshi, but the Unicorns, led by Kiyoshi, levitate it with their horns. Kiazuki and the others start gooping the tree. Maroshi congratulates him and hugs him, but Kiyoshi brushes him off saying he has to focus. The Red Treasure Tree is soon revitalized, shooting a red energy beam at the sky which scares the Big Bad away. The Unicorns then lift a Light Blue Treasure Tree, which also shoots a colored beam. At the Dark Side, Hanazuki and Doughy are surprised at seeing the Big Bad flee. Doughy hugs Hanazuki happily saying that they're saved, but the Moonflower says that Red is not. Kiazuki and the others celebrate their victory, but Kiazuki suddenly starts boasting about it, saying that the Big Bad had to come to the moon and she "took it down." Dazzlessence says that was overstated. Shift back to the Dark Side, where Hanazuki asks Doughy if they are in the place yet, to what Doughy asks if they took a long turn. Doughy says he could have sworn that the healing plants were someplace. Then, Hanazuki sees Wanderer, and asks Doughy to gather everyone he can, and Wanderer to gather the other Hemkas. The scene transitions to the Light Side, where Kiazuki is taking treasures from the Black Treasure Tree. She asks the others if they want to go for a Mazzadril ride. Kiyoshi doesn't know, since "things have already been pretty bonkers." Kiazuki states that they have to celebrate. Wanderer arrives and tells them everything. They go to the Dark Side of the Moon, leaving Kiazuki and Zikoro. Kiazuki states that they finally got the Big Bad on the run, and that it could be a chance to find Zikoro's friends, to what Zikoro cries. Kiazuki comforts him. Then, Little Dreamer descends, with a Treasure in hand. Kiazuki yells at him to give her the treasure, but the Dreamer flies away. Kiazuki chases after him. At the Dark Side, Red is seen eating some plants. Doughy tells him that it's good for him. Red slowly recovers, and the others embrace in a group hug. They then see Kiazuki chasing Little Dreamer. He drops the treasure on Hanazuki's hands, and Kiazuki gets enraged, stating that she saved the moon, and not Hanazuki. She runs away in anger, and Hanazuki follows her. Red wants to go, but Kiyoshi stops him. Kiazuki sees a sleeping Mazzadril and throws Black Treasures at him, causing him to wake up. Hanazuki is followed by Yellow and Purple Hemka, and says that Kiazuki might be in trouble. Then she sees her riding a Mazzadril, ready to go on a rampage. The other Hemkas pop up and follow Hanazuki. She states that if they help her or not, she can handle the situation. The Hemkas then combine into a multicolored Hemka and carry Hanazuki. Kiazuki throws a Light Blue Treasure Tree away. Hanazuki sees the Big Bad approaching. Suddenly, the fully-recovered Red Hemka arrives and fuses with the other Hemkas, forming a Rainbow Hemka. They follow Kiazuki, whose Mazzadril is still on a rampage. Hanazuki tries to confront to Kiazuki, stating that she currently isn't herself, but Kiazuki ignores her. Instead, she heads towards the other treasure trees, so Hanazuki tells the others to protect them. When Zikoro stands in the middle, Kiazuki stops the Mazzadril. Hanazuki continues to confront to her, stating that her that she isn't a monster who wants to hurt everyone, but Kiazuki attacks her and runs away. Hanazuki asks her why does she do this, to what Kiazuki doesn't reply to "Little Dreamer's favorite." She then sees Zikoro and is saddened, but then negates that she is sad. She falls off the Mazzadril, and Hanazuki goes after her. Kiazuki asks her if she'll show everyone she's happy, and that Little Dreamer is always there for her, but wasn't there when the Big Bad took away Zikoro's friends. She then says that no one understands it, but Hanazuki says she does, and if she loses her Hemkas, she'd be sad too. Hanazuki then hugs Kiazuki, comforting her, causing Kiazuki to burst into tears over losing her moon. This showing of emotion earns Kiazuki her first treasure, as Little Dreamer then drops treasures on their hands, which glow blue. They drop them on the ground, and they grow Blue Treasure Trees. Hanazuki congratulates Kiazuki on growing her first tree, telling her that she did not hide her true feelings. Hanazuki then drops another treasure, which grows into a Yellow Tree. Kiazuki glows lime green, scared that she won't grow another tree again. She is then given another treasure, and it grows into a Lime Green Tree. The two Moonflowers then glow orange and dropped another set of treasures into the ground to grow Orange Trees. Little Dreamer then gives them more Treasures, which glow yellow. They throw them all into the ground and they grow into Yellow Trees. Kiyoshi, Maroshi, and the others are amazed at all this. Little Dreamer then gives one final treasure to Kiazuki, to which Hanazuki isn't aware what it's for. Kiazuki glows pink and hugs Hanazuki, dropping the treasure to grow a Pink Tree, which fires a colored beam at the sky, giving the Big Bad the final blow. Dazzlessence then points to the sky and tells Sleepy to look at it. Sleepy tells him that he doesn't see anything, and Dazzlessence tells him that's his point. The camera zooms out, and Little Dreamer leaves a rainbow trail behind, closing the episode. Characters Transcript View the episode's transcript here. Gallery Notes * Kiazuki grows her first set of Treasure Trees in this episode, having showed her true feelings. * It is revealed that Zikoro had friends who he lost to the Big Bad at some point. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1